


Realisation

by ajay3bee



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay3bee/pseuds/ajay3bee
Summary: Double Drabble
Relationships: Nikki Beaumont & Nora Delaney, Nikki Beaumont/Nora Delaney
Kudos: 3





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nikki & Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.  
> Author’s Note: Not beta'ed

Nora watched in disbelief as her mug fell, clipping the edge of the desk, then bouncing across the linoleum, spraying coffee across Nikki’s leather boots before coming to rest - miraculously unbroken - against the garbage bin.

She stared, apparently engrossed by the coffee-splashed footwear, as she desperately tried to reconstruct what had just happened.

She’d been drinking her coffee, absorbed in trying to puzzle out why her partner had her so unsettled, when Nikki had unexpectedly leant on her shoulder and spoken to her.

Nora couldn’t figure out if it had been the feel of Nikki’s fingers as they brushed against her neck, causing fiery sparks to race along every nerve; the warm breath that’d caressed her ear, causing her own breathing to stutter; the sound of Nikki’s voice, that made the world disappear; or perhaps it was the combination of all three. Whatever caused it, her brain had completely short-circuited, at which point gravity had taken over pulling the mug from her inattentive fingers.

She looked up and met perplexed brown eyes.

“Ahh, sorry you… startled me. I’ll just get something to clean that up.” Nora said as she leapt up, retreating both from the situation and her bewildered partner.


End file.
